Kellan Lutz
| birth_place = Dickinson, North Dakota, U.S. | occupation = Actor, model | years_active = 2004–present | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | spouse = Brittany Gonzales (m. 2017) }}Kellan Christopher Lutz (born March 15, 1985) is an American actor and model. He made his film debut in Stick It (2006), and is best known for playing Emmett Cullen in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) The Twilight Saga film series] (2008–2012). He has since played Poseidon in the 2011 film Immortals, voiced the title character in the 2013 animated film Tarzan, played John Smilee in The Expendables 3 (2014), and Hercules in The Legend of Hercules (2014). Career Lutz had recurring roles on Model Citizens (2004) and The Comeback (2005), and smaller roles in episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful, CSI: NY, Summerland, Six Feet Under, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Heroes. He was also in the films Stick It (2006), Accepted (2006), and Prom Night (2008). Additionally, Lutz has performed on the California stage and was the host of Bravo's Blow Out. He also appeared in the 2006 commercial for Hilary Duff's fragrance With Love... Hilary Duff, and in the 2007 music video for her single, "With Love". In 2008, he appeared in another music video, Hinder's "Without You". In the same year, Lutz also appeared in the miniseries Generation Kill, based on the book by Evan Wright, and had a starring role in the film Deep Winter. Lutz's big break came when he played Emmett Cullen in the film adaptations of the Twilight (2008) saga by Stephenie Meyer. He reprised his role for all four follow-up films, beginning with The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009). He also appeared as George Evans in the 90210 spinoff (2009) on The CW. Lutz also appeared in the 2010 remake A Nightmare on Elm Street as Dean, "a well-liked, well-off high school jock", in April 2010. He reprised his role as Emmett Cullen in the third installment of the Twilight saga, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010). Lutz went on to star in Strike Force (2011) as the former police officer partner of Freddie Smith's character and reunited with his Twilight co-star and close friend, Ashley Greene, in the film A Warrior's Heart (2011). He was considered for the lead role in Conan the Barbarian (2011), but eventually lost out to Jason Momoa. He also reunited with his Immortals co-star Mickey Rourke in the action film Java Heat (2013), which was shot in Indonesia. In 2012, Lutz was one of the candidates for the male lead in the film Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, a role that ultimately went to Jeremy Renner. Lutz starred in the epic The Legend of Hercules (2014), but the film was a critical and commercial failure. Lutz is signed with Ford Models. He is one of the models featured in the 2010 Calvin Klein X underwear campaign. In 2012, Lutz made a special guest appearance on the TV show 30 Rock, playing a version of himself who is related to the character J.D. Lutz, played by actor John Lutz. In 2011 and 2012, he again portrayed Emmett Cullen, in the fourth and fifth Twilight installments, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 and Part 2 (2012). In 2015, it was announced that Lutz will star in the thriller film Money with Jamie Bamber, Jesse Williams, and Jess Weixler directed by Martin Rosete and produced by Atit Shah. The film was released on 2016. Lutz had also appeared as the main lead in Science Fiction Volume One: The Osiris Child and Guardians of the Tomb. On June 24, 2016, Lutz tweeted that he had a meeting with both McG and Mary Viola about playing the role of He-Man. Filmography Film Television Web Music videos Awards and nominations References Category:American actors Category:March births Category:1985 births Category:1980s births